A Bond That Cannot Be Broken
by The Killer Bunny
Summary: Minato Arisato has forged many bonds as Social Links are maxed. Friends are made and power is received. But even as friendships are completed, perhaps it doesn't end there. A series of drabbles dedicated to Minato and his Social Links from Persona 3 YAOI


Kenji Tomochika was not exactly… normal. Though he was a healthy, young, teenage boy, he was not interested in healthy, young, teenage girls. In fact, Kenji liked older women, namely one of his teachers, Emiri Kanou. But of course, relationships like those never ended well. And this was no exception. Kenji ended up with a broken heart as it was revealed that Emiri was engaged and to be married soon. Kenji would have probably fallen into depression… if it wasn't for one certain person being there with him that day.

"Hey, Minato!"

The blue haired teen turned and looked over at the brunette heading his way. He closed the door to the classroom as he stood there, waiting for Kenji to approach him. The teen grinned. "Yo, Minato. How's it going?" Kenji said with an upbeat tone. Minato nodded with a small smile and that was all Kenji needed to continue. Minato was more of the silent type… though when he did say something, it was almost always something important and insightful. Kenji wondered if that was part of the reason he liked Minato so much. The boy barely talked about himself. He listened. He supported. He only spoke when Kenji needed it most.

"Are you doing anything today?" Kenji asked and Minato shook his head. "Alright, then want to go eat some ramen after school?"

Minato looked at Kenji a moment and looked a bit guilty. "I don't have much money left." He said turning out his empty pockets before pushing them back in. Kenji laughed slightly.

"Don't worry about it! I'll buy! You can pay me back later." The brunette grinned. "So how 'bout it?"

Minato then smiled and nodded. "Sounds great."

"Alright! See ya, then!" Kenji said with a small wave before he continued down the hall. A few paces away, he saw someone else approach Minato. It was Kazushi. Minato's teammate from Kendo. Kazushi seemed to ask him something and Minato gave an apologetic look before shaking his head. Kazushi smiled a bit and nodded. Kenji caught the phrase "Its alright." Before Kazushi headed off. Minato then headed down the hall away from Kenji.

The brunette felt a sort of triumph. That's right. Minato was his. Kenji marched down the hall once more with a happy skip in his step.

---

Kenji was annoyed. He'd heard that if you stare at a person long enough, they'd become aware of your presence, but apparently, Mr. Iori didn't apply. Junpei, who sat next to Minato, was yapping away as the blue haired teen packed his bag… or rather… Sat there, pretending to pack. Kenji had been watching. Minato had everything put away and had reorganized his bag about three times as he engaged Junpei in conversation. Man, was Junpei not satisfied with the time they spent together in the dorm and had to suck up Minato's after school time too? Kenji concentrated harder on the cap wearing student… But it seemed the energy bounced off of Iori and hit Minato instead. The blue haired teen glanced at Kenji and for a second, their eyes met. Minato just gave him a small nod before turning back to Junpei. Most wouldn't know what to think of that. But Kenji, who had been hanging out with Minato for quite some time, had developed a sixth sense for the boy's silent gestures. He knew what that nod meant and he relaxed.

_"I'll be there in a second."_ It had said. So Kenji sat back in his chair and put his hands in his pockets, waiting. It was only a matter of minutes before Minato stood and bid farewell to Junpei. The blue haired teen then approached Kenji's desk, one ear covered with an earphone while the other earphone dangled over his shoulder.

"Sorry. Junpei was just talking to me about something that we're going to do at the dorm later." Minato said. He then looked at Kenji. "So, ready to go?"

Kenji grinned. Finally. "Yeah, dude. Let's go." He stood and they both headed out of the classroom together. Once they put on their shoes at the lockers, Minato offered Kenji the spare earphone. So they walked out of the school, shoulder to shoulder, both listening to whatever Minato had on his MP3.

"You got a weird taste in music, man." Kenji said, listening to it as his eyebrow rose.

Minato laughed slightly. "Its soothing." He said.

Kenji wondered how the hell THIS type of music was soothing. The music wasn't normal at all, a bit unnerving if anything. _But then again…_ he thought to himself. _When was Minato normal?_

Yes, Kenji knew from the moment he laid eyes on the blue haired, distant teen, that he was beyond normal. But Kenji welcomed him to the school as a polite classmate and they hit it off quite quickly. The more they hung out together, the closer they got. Some people say that best friends have to fight, or they wouldn't be best friends. Kenji proved that theory wrong. He and Minato were the best of friends and they'd never fought once. Minato always knew exactly what to say and do to make Kenji happy and Kenji liked to believe he was the same. They talked as they headed for the station and inside the train they busied themselves with conversation and Rock, Paper, Scissors. Minato was the champ at Rock, Paper, Scissors. Out of every ten times they would do it, Kenji would probably only win twice. And every time he did win, Minato would smile at Kenji's celebration which caused the brunette to have a sneaking suspicion that maybe Minato was letting him win.

"Man, I have rotten luck." Kenji said as he lost again.

Minato shook his head. "Its not luck." He said, sitting back in the chair. "Your arm muscles tense before you do rock. You always glance up at me before you do scissors. And your fist is always loose before you do paper." He said. Kenji stared at Minato and looked at his own hands before looking at Minato once more.

"Seriously, how do you see that? I didn't even know I did that." Kenji stared at Minato. "You're really observant, man." Minato never ceased to surprise him sometimes. But it was cool.

"It's a curse, really. I tend to see things that other people don't." Minato said as he sat back in the chair, looking forward.

Kenji's Minato sense started to tingle as he got the feeling that sentence meant a lot more than Minato was letting on. But he brushed it off. What else could he possibly mean?

The train arrived at Iwatodai station and Minato and Kenji got off. They entered Hakakure and ordered their food. Though Kenji ordered the usual for Minato before the blue haired teen had a chance to get something cheaper. Minato looked at Kenji.

"I didn't want you to pay so much." Minato said, knowing why Kenji had butt in and ordered for him.

"Man, don't worry about it." Kenji said, nudging his shoulder. "Eat good like we usually do. Besides. You're too skinny anyway. Eat any less and you'll disappear." He grinned in good humor.

Minato sighed slightly. "I'll pay you back if you walk with me to my dorm. Or tomorrow's fine." He said thoughtfully.

"Actually, I've never seen your dorm." Kenji said, looking at Minato. "Do you have any video games? We could totally crash in your room."

Minato smiled and shook his head. "I don't, actually. And even if I did, I don't think you could stay for long."

"Hm? Why?"

"Well." Minato looked down for a single moment before looking back up at Kenji. "Everyone in the dorm is getting together tonight. We have this monthly thing that we do."

"Ah, so was that what you were talking about with Junpei-kun?" Kenji said, remembering.

Minato nodded. "Maybe another day." He smiled apologetically.

Kenji smiled as well and nodded. "Alright! We'll put a rain check on that." He said. Soon their ramen was ready and they chowed down like usual. The chef even gave them extra eggs and noodles for their continued patronage. The two teens thanked him enthusiastically before turning to each other with a grin. The conversation became animated over small talk as they talked about teachers and that day's lessons. Minato even got a bit more talkative and told a story of something embarrassing that happened at the dorm a few days ago. As the blue haired teen talked, Kenji watched him with a grin, listening to his words as well as… watching his lips move.

Now you seem to think this came out of nowhere, but in fact, Kenji accepted this a long time ago. You see, the reason he liked older women much more was because of their elegance and poise. They had the frailty of a woman and yet looked strong enough to stand on their own. Their features were soft and tender and yet at the same time, sharp and bold. Not only did this describe older women, but one other person.

Minato Arisato.

Minato's skin was flawless. Perfect like porcelain, except for this one time that Minato came to school with a bruise on his cheek. He said he had fallen down the stairs but Kenji never saw him as clumsy. On the contrary, Minato had a certain elegance to his step. He had a mysterious air about him that attracted others to him, with an innocent-like disposition to make them stay. Kenji often heard others describing Minato as a people pleaser, but he knew it was something much more complicated than that. Minato doesn't please people because he wants to be liked. Minato pleases the people that he likes. Kenji was glad that he was one of those lucky guys.

They continued to talk and fool around until it got late. Kenji paid for their meals and they headed out with another thank you to the chef. The conversations continued even as they were on the street and soon they stopped in front of Minato's dorm.

"Here it is. Wait here, I'll get the money." Minato said, heading towards the door.

Kenji hesitated for a moment before he called out. "Hey, Minato." The blue haired teen stopped with his hand on the doorknob and turned to look at him. "Don't worry about it. Keep the money."

"But-"

"Man, I said don't worry about it." Kenji said, walking up the stairs of the dorm to stand in front of Minato. Once again Kenji hesitated as his heart pounded in his chest. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity… It was now or never.

Kenji leaned forward and kissed Minato's cheek.

"See ya! Have a good night!" Kenji said with a grin before he ran off.

Minato's eyes widened slightly as he watched Kenji's retreating figure. He touched his cheek where Kenji's lips just left him…

And smiled…

_ Minato has forged a bond that cannot be broken…_

_… Minato's status is now Great._


End file.
